Things That Drive Me CRAZY!
Mochlum's Things *Little Kid Beauty Pageants with bratty kids, even brattier moms, and parents who force their kids to go in it and practice all night even though they don't want to. *Spongebob. Why? Because the jokes are annoying and gross and the show ALWAYS steals the thunder of Phineas and Ferb in awards. JUST GIVE P&F A CHANCE TO WIN, SPONGEBUTT! He's also evil. *Clocks..... they're beautifal.... why am I complaining about them? WHY WOULD I DO THAT WITH AWESOME CLOX? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY HEAD, MAN?!?!? *Megablox. They are ripoffs of LEGOs, and they are not near as good. EVIL! They are in league with Spongebob, and the only reason why LEGOs make a Spongebob theme is to keep Megablox from making one and combining the power to destroy the universe. *The fact that almost all of the good tasting foods are unhealthy and almost all of the bad tasting foods are healthy. *Annoying congressman who tax people for reasons like helping "schools" (getting air-conditioners for the bus) or "people who need to get around" (trains). Those are WANTS not NEEDS. Kids can survive ten minutes on the bus without air, and grown-ups can drive to wear they want in a regular car. I can't believe those people don't understand it when they're middle-aged and I get it when I'm eleven! *Cookies without frosting. THEY AGONIZE ME! RAWR! *Corrupt people who are greedy and annoying. *Informercials. No need to explain. *Users on canon wikis that make spam pages, use bad grammar, misspell stuff, and make duplicate pages or obviously fake ones. Want to make fake or bad grammared stuff? Make a bad grammer wiki. *Annoying rip-offs of GOOD movies that AREN'T good. For example, Finding Nemo and Shark Tale. *Plungers. *Those parents who spoil their kids by spending $1,000,000 on a six-year-old's two hour birthday party (I actually saw a show were that happened), and favoriting kids in the family by spoiling them more. *Little kid shows like Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go, Curious George, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Little Einstiens. *Princess movies (excluding Tangled, Princess and the Frog, and Beauty and the Beast) were the princess is so dumb and poopy because they just wait for there prince helplessly to come instead of looking for him. *More to come. Kh2cool's Things *Back to school commericals nothing drives me crazy in Augast than a back to school commerical.Espically In July c'mon I want to talk to the idiot who created "Back to school commericals" *Justin Beiber he's not great he never was never has never will. *Dora the Explore's new episodes when I was 4 Dora was saving the big red chicken now she's a fairy princess. *Dumb Teenage shows.(Ant Farm,Icarly and Victorious) *When people don't beleive you. *Kids who get anything they want when they want. *Toy Story haters. Tornadospeed's Things *Little kids. They're EXTREMELY SPOLIED, will tell on you for any little thing and you will be garenteed to get in trouble because it was a little kid that told on you, and people think they're cute and innocent. *Celebrities. Get so much attention they don't deserve, they are selfish, and they don't treat other people nice either. *Little Kid Beauty Pageants with bratty kids, even brattier moms, and parents who force their kids to go in it and practice all night even though they don't want to. *Phineas and Ferb Haters. They drive me COMPLETELY insane. *The fact that almost all of the good tasting foods are unhealthy and almost all of the bad tasting foods are healthy. *Fast food. Do you ever really know exactly what you're eating? *Greed. It rules everyone and their actions. *Neighbor's dogs. They bite me and cause me to bleed a lot. And once one bit my pants off in public. Bad times. *Car commercials. Oh god. They are SO stupid, are barely have to do with the car they're selling. *Insurance commercials. Not as terrible as car commercials, but are still very very awful. *Clocks without numbers (or better yet, clocks that don't tell the right time). *Bad video games based on good movies (although some of the games are good or okay...). *School bullies. Those evil little things... *Jellyfish. Really, their stings are fatal! *More to come. Gra Pea Shooter *Poilticesuns (democates) *cough* Movie games *Cough* *Buillies *People who think there can be a *coughs alot* Utopia Society *Cough* *Coughs alot lot more* *Greedy poilitions *MC DONALDS (There food might taste good but do you really know what lurks beetween thoses sesemy buns?) *RICH PEOPLE *People who use middle class and senior citezens to make there money *People who just don't get it(AKA the people that will bother you for a long time sort because they want a refund) *Idiots They irk me *Not old video games... they rock *COUGH* Socity *Citys *Non Portal Lovers *STUIPED TEEN SHOWS! *No Instuctions *People inturuppeting my private time alone *(Above) Only count IRL *Being nice to people you dislike(I can't do it) *Most people in general (Only because they don't understand ma LANGUAGE RANDOMNESS) Altenate Phineas *﻿When I bite into a Pear and it feels like i'm eating an Apple. *Lots of memes (Just being Honest) *A certain something spammed across this Wiki... *New Disney Excluding Phineas and Ferb *''SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!'' *Not being able to finish projects I actually want to do. *SCHOOL AGAIN! *More Coming Soon Redsox1099 *﻿Crappy Movie Games: (coughcough, ET, coughcough) *Dora the Explorer: Can you tell me something that's worse than this show? (Beat) That's right! Nothing! *McDonald's: Two words, EV-IL *The Problem Solverz: 'Nuff said. *People who swear: WTF(ried Chicken) *Dinkleberg....: Again, 'Nuff said. *New Spongebob Episodes: Excluding some that are pretty dang good. To be Continued.... CompliensCreator00 *S&K: I know I like Pokemon and stuff but he overobsesses with it. Way too much. I just can't stand it. *The fact that Complipedia isn't doing so good right now, and I want new users but none will come. *Swearing: Maybe except for . I'm okay with that one. I'll just let it slip but not the others. *How real platypi might not make Perry's Chatter. *Teenager shows: This is excluding iCarly and Victorious. *Stuff that tries to get rid of Doofenshmirtz: WHY DOOFENSHMIRTZ? DO PERRY INSTEAD! *More soon..... or not S&K *﻿Ripoffs of awesome stuff (Digimon = Pokemon, Mega Blocks = Lego, DSi = DS Lite) *Bad words (Mild words like darn are okay) *When stupid stuff gets it's own stupid video game *6 Year old movies (Toy Story and others) *Pokemon haters (Even Tpffan5196) *When I am trolled by a Pokemon/Sonic hater *When I get hacked *Shows from Disney Channel as of 2007 *When Mochlum hates Spongebob (I like spongebob) *Colors other than Red (RED IS BEST) *When shows copy Pokemon *When you guys say Tuff Puppy is a Perry ripoff *When people tell me to stop liking Teletubbies (Energysteven of YT told me to stop watching Teletubbies) *Stuff trying to get rid of May *When Tpffan said Pokemon sucks on the Cartoon Network page *You guys hating Disney Teens Faves3000's Things *Spongebob H8ers.ITS NOT WRONG IF I LIKE SPONGEBOB! *The fact that I can't even own an ATARI2600 YET!!!! *Good Luck Charlie.What do ya get when when you mix: **A fame-driven mom **A stupid,shallow dad **An annoying troublemaker **An even more annoying,retarded teenager **A baby who's name is in the title BUT IS BARELY NOTICED IN THE SHOW **An annoying teen who has WAY to many romance problems,and the shows mostly about? *When my Nintendo Power(A magazine) is late! *Im forced to watch movie I dont even like *When I miss new episode JUST BECAUSE I SLEPT IN *When you get only 3 presents for your birthday/christmas. *When 8-Year olds get annoying(Im not gearing this toward anyone certain) *Getting beaten up by big brothers. *How twisted my mind is(The side effect of too much internet) *THE FACT THE MCDONALDS DOSNT SERVE A CERTAIN BREAKFAST ITEM ANYMORE *Luigi Haters!I know he can get a little cowardly,BUT WHAT DID HE DO WRONG THAT MAKES HIM UNLIKABLE!? Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Reviews Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Spongebob Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:LEGOs Category:Awesome clocks Category:Dinkleberg...